


Unseen

by SkiaWolf



Series: Sorey and Mikleo's Kinky Adventures [8]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Masochism, Oblivious and Utterly Innocent Alisha Diphda, Rimming, S&M, Sadism, Semi-Public Sex, Seraph Sorey, Shepherd Mikleo, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiaWolf/pseuds/SkiaWolf
Summary: The people only saw one side to the new Shepherd; calm, collected and entirely in control of himself. But his lover knew of a much different side, and would absolutely take advantage of his invisibility in order to test just how much this side could remain hidden.





	Unseen

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your comments on the last part! I was really unsure about using toys, but I'm glad that it was enjoyable to read.
> 
> This is an idea I actually had a couple of months ago, before I randomly ended up thinking about it a few weeks ago. I thought it'd be worth writing, and I really enjoyed doing so, so I hope that you enjoy reading it just as much!
> 
> (I also tagged it as 'semi-public sex' because like, they're in a place where they shouldn't be having sex, but it's not like they're in the street or anything? So I thought it'd be more suitable!)

Alisha Diphda strode down the corridors of her palace, smiling at the boy next to her. With his fairly small build and effeminate features, she realised why some people had been in disbelief that he was the Shepherd, and could even understand Bartlow's doubts to a degree. But there was something about the calm composure he had sustained upon pulling out the Sacred Blade that seemed fitting, the way he spoke out to a seraph named 'Sorey' with an equally collected attitude whilst the chaos had been occurring. It was this sense of calm which she could admire greatly about him, and she highly doubted that anything could change that attitude.

“You know, even though he might dislike you, how composed you remain around Bartlow is making it harder for him to say negative things about you,” she said said to him. He turned to her, brushing aside his brown fringe as he did so, a small smile on his face.

“Well, I was kind of panicking inside when speaking to him, honestly. I just don't let it show.”

“Until it comes to you panicking about me,” Sorey, invisible to Alisha, teased from the other side of him, causing him to roll his eyes.

“Shut it, Sorey.”

“Sorey? Is he here?” Alisha asked, looking around her wildly as though he could have been anywhere.

“Yeah. The idiot's right here.” He gestured to where Sorey stood, apparently just a blank space to Alisha.

“Hey! Don't be rude to me.”

“Good day to you, Sorey,” Alisha greeted with amusement.

“See, at least _she's_ nice to me.”

Mikleo simply rolled his eyes again, not bothering to glance at Sorey. He only did this when trying to make a point – after all, it was hard to _not_ look at Sorey. The blond strands of a lightning seraph, the striking green eyes, an outfit with a sense of originality all seraphs seemed to be fond of, even all the way down to his black trousers with yellow detailing and the boots on his feet… It was often hard to remember that normal humans were not able to see all of that. It often made him feel a little frustrated, though Sorey never seemed to mind about how he was invisible to everyone else. He often just responded to these thoughts of Mikleo with saying how at least people weren't stopped from seeing his beauty instead. That comment usually resulted with a mumble of 'sappy' or something along those lines, which only ever made Sorey's grin grow.

“Where is Lailah?” Alisha asked suddenly as they entered a room she had lead him to. “Is she with you, too?”

“No, she's running a couple of errands in the city whilst Sorey and I came here.”

“Ah, I see.” She smiled when she saw Mikleo eye up the stacks of shelves in the room, books lined across them. His face had lit up entirely. “I am not permitted to show outsiders our library, I'm afraid, but I thought you'd at least enjoy seeing this after having to deal with Bartlow.”

“Definitely,” Mikleo responding, watching as an excitable Sorey walked up to the shelves, eyes inspecting each of the books lined across them.

“There's so many here that I've always wanted to read! Ah, this is amazing...”

“Is Sorey getting excited, too?” Alisha asked. Sorey grinned, turning around to lean his head on Mikleo's shoulder from behind him.

“Tell her yes.”

“He says yes. He loves books and the like just as much as I do. Sometimes I think he does so _more_ actually, considering he gets unbelievably excited and basically starts bouncing around.”

“That's the kind of energy I'd expect, from what you told me about him.” She sighed as he went through the papers in her hands. “There's so much work to get done here… I'll be back in a moment, I just need to go speak to someone.”

“All right, that's fine,” Mikleo responded, watching as she gave him one last smile before leaving the room. He turned to Sorey, who was looking at him instead of the books again, a small pout on his face which caused Mikleo to chuckle. “What's with that look?”

“Can't you at least show a _bit_ more kindness in regards to the seraph you grew up with?”

“She knows I'm joking.”

“So you _are_ joking when you call me an idiot!”

“Oh no, you're definitely still an idiot.”

“That's harsh, dude!”

“Deal with it.”

“And here's me about to compliment you on how well you did with Bartlow,” Sorey said, folding his arms. “You were just so cool and everything, knowing exactly what to say. But I'm not complimenting you anymore!”

“You just did.”

“Shoot! I did, didn't I?”

Mikleo laughed lightly. “Good grief. You can't even be mean properly.”

“I'd beg to differ,” Sorey responded, leaning forward with a grin never leaving his face. “Considering I know exactly how to make you the complete opposite of how you were with Bartlow.”

There was a non-verbal reaction at first to those words, Sorey laughing as Mikleo shoved his shoulder, a blush staining his cheeks.

“Shut it, you.”

“Make me? Oh wait, that's my job.”

Mikleo glared at him, letting out a huff. “Really. You can't stop yourself from teasing me for two minutes.”

“Nope, I can't!”

The two then turned when the door opened once again, Alisha smiling as she entered and closed it behind her.

“Sorry about that, I had to speak to Maltran.” She tilted her head at Mikleo curiously. “Your face is looking slightly flushed. Are you all right?”

“O-Oh yeah, I'm fine. I think the whole situation from Bartlow's gotten me a bit worked up. I'm feeling fairly sick.”

“Oh! Do you need to sit down? Go back to the inn?”

“Say no,” Sorey chirped from his side. “I want to – check out what's in here.”

Mikleo raised an eyebrow at Sorey. He was an absolutely terrible liar. “It's all right, I'll stay. I'll just go if I feel any worse.”

“She calls this a flushed face, anyway? She clearly doesn't know just how much you can blush.”

“I really wouldn't have expected you to feel like that, though,” Alisha said, sitting down on one of the armchairs in the room. “I mean, you definitely couldn't tell that you were nervous or anything from your face.”

“That's because it only shows when he's with me,” Sorey commented joyfully, kissing the side of Mikleo's neck lightly. “You should see him then.”

Mikleo was still ignoring him, simply watching as Alisha shifted through the papers in her hand, leaning them on a book as she began to sign her name at the bottom of a page. “I can assure you that it was all an act.”

“Well, it was a very good one at that.”

“How good _are_ you at acts?” Sorey asked, and now there was no way that Mikleo could completely ignore him anymore, not when another kiss he left on Mikleo's neck lingered for much longer, pressing down deeper. “We've never really had the chance to test that well.”

“Thank you,” Mikleo said, shuddering when Sorey's mouth rose up slightly so he was nibbling at Mikleo's earlobe. “I'm glad it was convincing.”

“It most certainly was. Maybe you should sit down, Mikleo?”

“Say no.”

“I'm fine,” Mikleo responded quickly. He was now shrugging off his cloak to make his following words seem more real, placing it down to one side. “Really, it's probably just the heat as well.”

“It _is_ pretty warm in here,” she said, her words drifting off as she stared down at the sheets with a small sigh. Whilst her mind was distracted, Mikleo took this opportunity to turn to Sorey, whispering to him.

“Why did you want me to say no?”

“Because I want to toy with you a little,” Sorey replied simply, voice just as bright as it had been previously. “See how far I can go before you're a mess. She won't know a thing until you're like that, right?”

Mikleo cleared his throat over those words, trying to stop himself from flushing any further. Yet he hadn't said no, which made Sorey shift himself slightly closer, pressing his body against the back of Mikleo's, whose breath hitched at Sorey trailing a couple of fingers across the waistband of his trousers, the tips brushing lightly against the skin of his lower back.

“Maltran _is_ definitely right, though,” Alisha suddenly spoke up, Mikleo forcing himself back to paying attention to her, even now with Sorey's hand exploring further down, still trailing lightly as though he was simply appreciating the body he knew was his. “We're in a good position right now in regards to Rolance. I suspect that if we control any rumours about you and that people know of how you really are, they might not think we're about to use you as a weapon against them.”

Sorey's hand stopped for a moment over those words. “No, they can't use you,” he said quietly, hand squeezing a cheek. “Because that's what I do.”

“I don't mean to cause you any trouble,” Mikleo said, managing to remain still, his voice the same tone as previously.

“Oh, I know, please don't worry. None of this tension is your fault.”

Another silence fell as Alisha's eyes became focused again. Sorey apparently saw this as an opportunity to increase the pressure of his hand, Mikleo biting down onto his lip and pushing himself back just slightly, torn between knowing that it was entirely wrong to respond like this with Alisha so nearby, but also feeling a sudden need for that tight hold on him. A smirk tugged on Sorey's lips in response, biting down onto Mikleo's neck lightly as his other hand trailed up a lightly coloured shirt, gliding across the defined waist underneath.

“I wonder if she is going to notice anything?” Sorey asked, his voice quiet even though she wouldn't hear him regardless of the volume he spoke at. “I mean, how long can you keep yourself quiet for?”

Mikleo's teeth were once again forced to bite back down his lip as a small shock of electricity was sent through him, shuddering from a surge of pleasure the light pain had caused.

“I guess we'll see. Grab a book from the bookshelf and lean on that armchair opposite her. Okay?”

Mikleo nodded, holding in a sigh of relief when Sorey's hold on him was released, even though he knew that simply him being touched a little and a jolt of electricity were hardly the only things Sorey wanted to do. Alisha watched with a fond smile as Mikleo took one of the books of the shelf, walking back over to her and leaning onto the armchair, beginning to flick through its pages.

“I was wondering how long you'd be able to resist,” she said. “Though you _are_ permitted to sit down, you know.” There was a firm whisper of _“No you're not”_ from behind him. “You really don't have to stand.”

“It's fine, there's no point in sitting down when I'll probably be swapping this for another one, considering I don't know how many times I'd be able to do this.” He surely hoped that the fact that Sorey was now grasping at his backside once again, both hands digging in roughly, wasn't showing on his face. “Plus, I'm honestly still pretty nervous. I think I'd get too restless sitting down.”

“Awh, why are you nervous?” Sorey asked teasingly, one of his hands now reaching to the front of Mikleo to brush his member lightly through his trousers, feeling his body shift just slightly. “Is it because you know you can't control yourself like this for long?”

“That's understandable,” Alisha said, now once again looking down, though she didn't stop speaking. “I've always been like that myself. Whenever I get unsettled by something, it gets incredibly hard to rest. You're definitely not alone with that.”

“Stand up slightly straighter,” Sorey was now murmuring, Mikleo doing so instantly, still resting his elbows on the chair, eyes scanning over the pages of the book in his hand, despite how he was certain that he didn't know a single word written on them, despite how the contents definitely would have been interesting.

“I'm –” His speech had halted for just a moment when he felt Sorey now reaching around Mikleo's hips to fumble at the button and zip of his trousers, though luckily recovered before this pause could be noticed properly. “I'm glad you can relate to that.”

The armchair in front of him completely blocked the view of Sorey now pulling down the back of his trousers and underwear, two fingers now stroking the crevice of where his cheeks parted teasingly.

“I can't believe you're letting me do this,” Sorey said softly, pressing a kiss onto Mikleo's lower back. “She's right there. You're never one to disobey, are you?”

There was a moment's pause to let Mikleo shake his head discreetly, a sign that he was fine for Sorey to carry on. He was now crouching down behind him, hands grabbing both of his hips firmly and keeping him still. Mikleo was in disbelief when he could feel Sorey's head lean in towards him, unsure of whether he was more surprised at Sorey for doing this or at himself for consenting to it.

A tongue was now lapping lightly over his entrance, Mikleo's teeth biting on his lip to stop any noise escaping. He attempted to push his hips back in order to convince Sorey to enter, but the grip on his hips grew tighter, a warning shock of electricity coursing through him. He couldn't prevent a small gasp from the pain, which finally caused Alisha to look back up.

“There's so much in this book that I hadn't realised,” he said quickly. Alisha smiled, and apparently far too innocent to notice that anything could have been happening, her eyes were cast down again.

“It _is_ very interesting,” she said – luckily, she had spoken just in time for the teasing of Sorey's tongue to finally stop, plunging inside him instead and causing him to let out a tiny, quiet whimper, not quite able to be picked up by her. “I suppose you've gotten quite absorbed in it.”

“Y-Yes – yes, definitely,” Mikleo answered, trying to at least attempt to keep his voice from shaking from the tongue exploring inside him, Sorey's hands now groping roughly at the cheeks to spread them apart and allow for an easier entrance. Mikleo's own hands were gripping the book in his hands tightly, though he was at least able to remember to turn the pages here and there to keep up his pretended reading.

“If you like, I can allow you to borrow any of them, as long as they're returned safely before long.”

“Really?” Mikleo asked. He would have been a lot more excited over the offer if Sorey hadn't now been removing his tongue from inside him, taking a moment to lubricate his fingers before they were now circling around Mikleo's entrance. “Th-That would be great.”

“It's too bad I can't make you beg for this right now,” Sorey sighed dramatically. “You're so cute when you beg.”

Mikleo's legs were beginning to squirm by now, brushing lightly against his hardening erection, though a few sparks sent through him stopped him immediately.

“No, don't,” Sorey said softly. “You wouldn't want to come right in front of her, would you?”

He could only bite his lip, because not only could he not answer anyway, he was certain that he didn't agree with that sentence. Sorey apparently assumed this before long, sounding strangely fond as one of his fingers pushed inside, but only just. Mikleo had to hold in a whine for Sorey to go deeper, instead simply listening.

“On second thought… Maybe you want to be tested that far.”

There was a small pause, as though he was waiting for Mikleo to respond no in some way. However, there was just a slight nod of Mikleo's head, which caused Sorey to grin immediately.

“Make sure to stay quiet,” Sorey instructed gently, now inserting his index finger inside slowly, Mikleo's teeth returning to his lip, “or I'll have to punish you, okay?”

A shiver ran down Mikleo's spine from the words, and his head barely nodded again in response. Sorey gently kissed Mikleo's lower back once more from the non-verbal reply, easing his finger inside and out slowly, partly wishing he could hear Mikleo's mewls and begs to go faster, but simultaneously enjoying how he had to remain silent. He slowly began to pick up the pace as a reward for remaining as such, his legs beginning to tremble slightly, yet he still didn't move.

“That's it,” Sorey said quietly, his other hand stroking down Mikleo's hip softly. “Do you want another?”

Again, a tiny nod, followed by a quick glance at Alisha to make sure she hadn't noticed.

“What was that? I don't think I saw that...”

“Don't you dare,” Mikeo ended up muttering, immediately receiving a shock of electricity in return, which he somehow managed to stop himself from crying out from despite how it had occurred so suddenly. Alisha was looking up with a confused expression now, meaning he had to quickly cover up his words. “Sorey. He's trying to steal the book off me.”

“Oh, I see,” Alisha said, laughing lightly. “Play nicely, Sorey.”

“Nicely?” Sorey questioned, now burying a second finger into Mikleo, smiling at the jolt of Mikleo's body he received in return. “But Mikleo doesn't always like me being nice.”

His pace was now slowing down, as though he was emphasising his words. Frustration building, Mikleo had to use every ounce of his willpower to not scream at him for not going faster. What only added to this frustration was Alisha now choosing to speak to him more, when he'd much rather be begging as opposed to making conversation; especially now Sorey's other hand was reaching in front of him, even fingers simply gliding lightly against his abdomen feeling as though it was setting his cells on fire.

“You and Sorey have known each other for a long time, haven't you?”

“Yeah, that's right.” He had to pause briefly due to Sorey choosing this moment of Mikleo speaking to increase his pace. Meanwhile, his other hand was now trailing down to Mikleo's underwear to stroke his erection through it lightly, legs trembling slightly. “W-We grew up together.”

“That's lovely. I suppose that means you've always had a high resonance?”

He could only try to catch his breath for a moment in a response to Sorey's hand now increasing its force through Mikleo's underwear, his body screaming for the contact to be directly on him, as opposed to having material be in the way. “Yeah, for as long as I can remember.”

“Ah, to have been able to see seraphim for that long… I must admit I'm a little jealous. I wish I could see them, too.”

“Maybe you will one day.”

“Awh, but we couldn't do this if that was the case,” Sorey commented, his hand now grasping Mikleo's erection, a thumb running lightly over the head, Mikleo biting his teeth roughly to not respond. Sorey began pumping it slowly at first, appreciating the shift in Mikleo's body as he struggled to stay upright. He could feel this body quiver as he increased his pace, and he knew just how much not being able to show the pleasure he was assaulted with was frustrating him.

“I bet you want more, don't you?” Sorey asked quietly. A third finger now forcing its way inside was now far too much for Mikleo to keep quiet; in the midst of him feeling as though his body was quickly being overwhelmed by the thrilling pleasure, there was no way he would be able to hold in a whimper. A small shock immediately surged through him, but Alisha had already heard with widened eyes, though apparently, she was still oblivious.

“I-I – uh – it was just a sharp pain in my head,” he tried to respond quickly.

“Oh, you must be feeling even more ill, then!” Alisha exclaimed, rising to her feet, which caused Sorey to pull back immediately and fix Mikleo's trousers and underwear back into place – yet he fastened them slowly, Mikleo's body trembling further from how much he wanted Sorey's touch to grow rougher again. “Please, sit down!”

“No, I'm fine, really –”

He wasn't sure of how he managed to not moan Sorey's name when he was quick to stand, now grinding against Mikleo's backside, massaging the bulge through his trousers.

“Come on,” Sorey whispered. “You usually beg for release, yet now you're allowed it, you sure are hesitating.”

“I'll get you some water,” Alisha said, walking over to an end table near a two-seater sofa. Sorey took this opportunity to use his spare hand to creep up under Mikleo's shirt, pinching at a nipple underneath, his teeth grazing against Mikleo's neck. Meanwhile, his other hand only massaged harder, the overwhelming urge to let himself go only growing stronger. And as he always did, Sorey could tell instantly, keeping an eye on Alisha now just about to pour water as his hand shoved down Mikleo's trousers to grasp onto his member, knowing full well that he only needed one more small touch to send him over the edge.

His assumption was correct; his other hand was quick to cover Mikleo's mouth to silence a cry as his semen splattered onto his underwear, leaving him breathless once Sorey had uncovered his mouth and was stepping away momentarily, Alisha now making her away over with a glass of water.

“You really do seem unwell,” she said sadly, even sounding somewhat guilty. “I'm afraid I have to go to Maltran for a while, but you're free to have a lie down and I will escort you to the inn afterwards.”

Mikleo could only nod, which Alisha took as a sign that he was too fatigued to speak. Barely after she had closed the door, Sorey was soon twisting Mikleo around by his shoulders, forcing their lips together. His hands were soon pushing Mikleo down onto the sofa, a moan escaping into his mouth from their crotches grinding against each other. Even though Sorey was desperate to explore Mikleo's mouth with his tongue, he had to take a moment to pull back to appreciate the flushed face. However, he backed away a little more immediately with panic when he saw that a tear had fell from one eye, ready to drop this persona immediately, wondering if Mikleo had agreed to something which he actually ended up feeling uncomfortable from.

But he was soon whining Sorey's name, hands reaching for his neck to bring him down into a kiss, and it was then that Sorey knew that Mikleo was just as prepared for more as he was.

And so he was quick to kiss pass fiercely, breaking through the parting of Mikleo's mouth with his tongue, hands lifting his shirt up to feel the burning skin underneath. Mikleo was responsive immediately, the arms around Sorey's neck tightening as his body squirmed underneath him, trying to cause friction between their crotches. Sorey smirked into the kiss, bringing himself back away from Mikleo, speaking after pecking his lips softly.

“You know, if someone walked in now, you'd be making out with air,” he said with amusement, bringing one of his hands to Mikleo's face, stroking his cheek gently. “Just how far do you want to go?”

“As far as possible,” Mikleo replied, eyes pleading. “Please, Sorey.”

“If that's what you want,” Sorey said. His hands then reached for the arms wrapped around his neck, prising them away and pinning them onto the arm of the sofa. He spread out his hand to keep them in place on its own, his other hand reaching for the belts wrapped around his arm. “You'll hold still, won't you?”

Mikleo nodded, anticipation rising in his chest as Sorey unfastened the belts, releasing Mikleo's wrists for only a moment before looping the belts around them, slipping his fingers underneath once they were in place. As though out of instinct, the hands squirmed from being tied, which brought a smile to Sorey's face.

“Cute,” he commented simply, before he was reaching for the belts on his other arm. “It's too bad we're so limited here.”

He took a moment to appreciate the lust flashing in Mikleo's eyes before he gently obscured his vision with the belt, Mikleo's breath hitching as it was wrapped around his head carefully.

“W-We need to,” Mikleo said, inhaling sharply when Sorey had started unbuttoning his shirt to kiss at his collarbone, “we need to be quick, she might not be that long...”

“That's what makes this exciting, right?” Sorey murmured, grinning when Mikleo nodded slowly in response. Quickly unsatisfied with where they were laid, Sorey's eyes were scanning the room, until they fell upon an unlit candle curving outwards from the wall. He was quick to clamber off Mikleo, taking one of his arms to pull him to his feet and around the sofa, lifting them up so his wrists looped over the candle, keeping them upright in the air.

“There we are,” said Sorey, pleased with how perfectly positioned they were. He stood back for a moment, taking in Mikleo's head lowered a little, legs fidgeting against each other ever so slightly. “You look that bit more helpless this way.” He lifted Mikleo's chin with his hand, a thumb trailing over quivering lips. “And part of you want others to know about this, don't you? That the powerful Shepherd actually likes to be powerless under the seraph he belongs to.” Mikleo's head turned silently for a moment, though it was soon brought back by a tightened grip. “Hey, tell me.”

Unable to nod, he spoke in a quiet voice. “I... I do.”

“Do what?”

“Want them to know I'm yours.”

“I thought as much,” Sorey said with an air of fondness. The hand on Mikleo's chin lowered so it was grasped gently around his throat, his other hand now trailing back down his body, returning to its place of stroking Mikleo through his trousers, legs quivering in response. “And you _are_ mine, okay? Even with everything that has happened and what you've become,” he paused as his hand on Mikleo's trousers squeezed, shuddering at the desperate moan which was released, “you're still mine. All mine and no one else's.”

“I know,” Mikleo said, gasping from this hand growing in force. “I know that, Sorey.”

“We'll make sure of that,” he said quietly, pressing his lips against Mikleo's for a moment, parting away with a bite on his lip. “I want to make sure you never forget the control I have over you.”

He smiled when could witness the visible impact of those words; the hitching of Mikleo's breath, the shake of his body, the hands squirming above his head – even without words, he was still screaming for Sorey to do just that.

But even though he knew they had limited time, he still had to take a moment to appreciate the perfection of the body waiting for him. He unbuttoned the rest of Mikleo's shirt, hands stroking lightly against the skin. A smile grew on his face for a moment, his head tilting to press a soft kiss on Mikleo's cheek, relishing the sight of him.

“You're so beautiful,” he said quietly. “I can't believe how lucky I am to have this be mine.”

A warmth filled his chest when he saw Mikleo smile himself at those words, unable to resist a small, light kiss on his lips before he was soon increasing his roughness. Small gasps escaped Mikleo when Sorey's teeth grazed along his collarbone, sucking on the skin as his fingers stroked along his nipple. It was soon replaced by his tongue, circling and lapping over it, smirking at the desperate noises he received in return. As soon as it had became firm, his gave equal attention to the other, hands now pulling down Mikleo's trousers.

“You're being a little bit loud, aren't you?” Sorey asked as he pulled away, hands trailed around behind him and squeezing his cheeks through his underwear. “Someone might hear you.”

“I-I'm sorry, I just –”

“Hey, no need to apologise to me,” Sorey chuckled, forcing Mikleo's hips closer to him. “I was just thinking about you.” However, as soon as Mikleo tried to push his hips forward once he was closer to Sorey, he whimpered from the familiar pain of an electric shock. “Hey hey. I didn't say you could grind against me.”

Mikleo let out a frustrated groan. “You're so – _”_

“So what?” Sorey murmured, the grip on Mikleo's backside growing in strength. “Carry on answering back and you'll have it again, all right?”

There was silence for a moment, Mikleo panting quietly, his head lowering when he spoke.

“Do it.”

Sorey cocked his head to one side in curiosity. “What?”

“Use it again,” Mikleo said quietly. “Stronger. Please, Sorey.”

Silence fell again as Sorey took in those words. “You're asking for more pain?” he asked softly, feeling a combination of amusement and arousal arise from those words. “If that's what you want, then I'm not going to say no.”

And he obliged immediately after his words, the release of his lightning stronger than previously, lingering longer, too; Sorey had to press his hand over Mikleo's mouth firmly in order to stop any cries or screams, knowing full well that they would've been released. Mikleo's body still jolted, but he wasn't particularly worried; after all, he knew Mikleo's limits well and through, controlling the pain enough for both of their enjoyment. The fact that Mikleo was enjoying this just as much was made clear from when the hand from his mouth was released, he was merely whimpering softly as opposed to giving any statements about stopping.

“This is the thing. If you really like pain so much,” his words were emphasised by his hand slapping down onto Mikleo's ass cheek, Mikleo gasping and biting down onto his lip once nails dug through his underwear, “then how are you supposed to be disciplined?”

He hummed in thought, pulling down Mikleo's underwear, body twisting as Sorey ran two fingers down Mikleo's erection, which had hardened during the infliction of pain. A smirk tugged on his lips, grinding himself against Mikleo slowly.

“Ah, I know. No matter how worked up you get, you can't come again, okay? I might help you out later if you're good.” He didn't receive a reply for a moment, Mikleo's head still lowered with his teeth biting down, though another shock, this time light, caused him to rise his head immediately. “Answer.”

“Y-Yes, sir.”

“No matter what, all right?”

Mikleo nodded, inhaling sharply over Sorey grinding against him once more before his hand was trailing back around him, fingers stroking in circular motions around his entrance, whining over them not entering.

“Please, we don't have long...”

“That's true, isn't it?” Sorey sighed, earning a moan when he plunged two fingers inside the already lubricated entrance, unexpected and leaving Mikleo gasping over the sudden surge of pleasure. “Don't forget to keep it down.”

Mikleo nodded, but as Sorey quickened his pace before long, he wasn't sure how long he'd be able to keep quietness up. Sorey's other hand was now pumping steadily on Mikleo's erection, quite clearly wanting to test whether he would let himself go over the edge or not.

“Do you definitely want more?” Sorey asked quietly, Mikleo's hands tightening into fists as Sorey inserted a third finger. “Even though you're not allowed to orgasm?”

Part of Mikleo knew that saying yes was a bad idea, knowing just how difficult it could be to hold himself back, yet he still ended up pleading for more, desperate for Sorey to be inside him.

“P-Please, I need you...”

“If you insist,” Sorey said, stepping back away from Mikleo a little so he could lubricate his erection, deciding that he could waste no time in tormenting Mikleo during the process. “But can you stop yourself from screaming? Hold back enough to not come? I know just how you can be when you're this desperate.”

“I will.”

“Are you sure?”

Mikleo nodded, involuntarily squirming once Sorey edged closer. “Anything you ask.”

Sorey's grin returned from those words. “That's what I like to hear.”

His hands rested on Mikleo's hips for a moment to assist with him slowly easing himself inside, a small cry leaving Mikleo's lips, though it was quietened more than usual. The grip on his hips tightened as Sorey buried himself inside deeper, before he then began to pick up a steady rhythm. He knew that Mikleo would be fine with something much faster – it was clear that he was craving it. But even if it was only able to be done for a moment, he just had to tease him, make his body scream for more force. After all, it was the desperation which arose from this teasing that made Mikleo's body shudder in anticipation, causing him to feel torn in the middle of wanting to beg but also worrying that Sorey would stop entirely if he did so.

It was doing this that made the fact of who was in control clear, and it only added to the intensity both felt.

One of the hands on Mikleo's hips left in under to lift up his chin, Sorey smiling at the furious blush spread across his face. “Do you want it harder, Mikleo?” he asked, knowing that if there wasn't a blindfold covering Mikleo's eyes, his eyes would be screaming with desire.

“Please,” Mikleo begged. “Please, just go h-harder...”

Sorey smiled, the hand on Mikleo's chin moving to stroke down his cheek fondly. “Okay,” he said softly. “Because like I said before, you're cute when you beg.”

Mikleo cried out when Sorey increased the force of his thrusts, breathless gasps leaving him, hardly able to stand on his feet. His head lowered, moaning as Sorey was now reaching for his erection, once again begging him to reach his climax, but a hand on his throat brought his head back up with a small whimper.

“What did you say you'd do?” he whispered, a hint of a threat in his voice despite how soft it was.

“A-Anything you ask.”

“Which was?”

“Be quiet and not –” He stopped to inhale deeply, finding it hard to speak with the continuous hits against his prostrate causing him to lose himself. “And not c-come.”

“Exactly.” His grip on Mikleo's throat tightened slightly. “And you're not going to disobey, are you?”

“Of course not.”

“You sure?”

“ _Yes.”_ He yelped at a small shock of electricity, biting on his lip immediately when he realised how high the volume of the sound had been.

“Don't use that tone with me,” he said lowly, receiving a nod of understanding in return.

Sorey's hand released his throat, the hand returning to Mikleo's hip to steady himself as he increased his speed slightly, his other hand now stroking Mikleo's erection once again, the touch light and teasing. Mikleo's head was back to being lowered, his lips pursed as he obviously tried to control himself, but he couldn't stop small whimpers and moans escaping him. The helplessness was growing increasingly too much; Sorey knew that he himself wasn't going to last much longer, and he knew they had to end this soon.

“I'm going to come soon, okay?” Sorey asked quietly, kissing Mikleo's neck. “But hold yourself back.”

Mikleo nodded, as much as it frustrated him. But Sorey had been right – pain didn't have the same impact in discipline as this, and there was a thrill in him from choosing to obey, being driven so close to the edge that he thought his mind would lose itself.

A hand had been pressed over his mouth now, Sorey clearly knowing that there was a limit to how much Mikleo could keep quiet. The increase in this deprivation of senses only seemed to escalate these remaining moments of pleasure, and it was with difficulty that he forced his body to hold back his climax.

“M-Mikleo, I'm...”

The hands on Mikleo's mouth and hip increased in force as Sorey came with a groan, Mikleo's legs squirming from the semen filling him. Sorey began to slowly ease his thrusts to a stop, shifting his hands so they rested either side of Mikleo's face, simply resting their foreheads against each other as they panted. He smiled, pressing a light kiss against Mikleo's lips. A distant voice in the corridor caused him to jump back, a small amount of panic surging through them both.

“ _Yes, that's fine, Maltran...”_

“I've got you,” Sorey said, shrugging off the shirt covering a vest underneath to quickly wipe at Mikleo's thighs before he reached upwards for his tied wrists, bringing them down before he unfastened the belts around them, taking a moment to make sure they hadn't dug into the skin too much and to plant a brief kiss onto them.

“ _I'll come seek you after I_ _see how Mikleo is faring.”_

Sorey was now unfastening the belt around Mikleo's eyes as the other started buttoning up his shirt, pulling up the collar to hide the marks on his neck. With a grin, Sorey pulled him in for a quick kiss as he was tidying his hair.

“All right?”

“Yeah,” Mikleo said breathlessly. “Just need to catch my breath.”

“Get some water, too.”

Mikleo nodded, about to walk around and settle himself down onto the sofa, but having no chance to do so before Sorey scooped him into his arms, throwing Mikleo over the back of it with a laugh. Mikleo huffed, turning back around with a glare, but he was soon laughing himself. Alisha entered the room as he was gulping down the water she had poured for him.

“That laughter must be a good sign!” she exclaimed, Mikleo almost laughing at how she was still entirely oblivious. “Feeling any better?”

“Yeah. Sorey was taking care of me.”

“That's great to hear! Do you still want me to walk you back to the inn?”

“No, that's okay. But thank you.”

“No need to thank me. At least let me walk you to the exit.” She paused, looking curious. “Is it just me, or does it smell … different, in here now?”

Trying his best not to laugh, Mikleo shrugged. “I don't think so,” he said, taking his cloak which was being handed to him by Sorey.

“Might want to cover your front with that,” he murmured, a smirk evident in his tone. “You've got a bit of a stain from before.”

Mikleo could feel heat immediately rise back to his face, glaring at Sorey as he chuckled. He swiped the cloak from him and folded it over his arms, leaving it hanging in front of him.

Before long, he was at the exit of the palace, Alisha smiling at him.

“I'm glad you're feeling better, anyway. Make sure to rest up, okay?”

“I will,” he said, bidding his farewell as he waved, him and Sorey wandering down away from the palace. An arm was soon around his shoulders, causing him to smile and having to resist snuggling closer.

“I'm disappointed, you know,” he sighed, Sorey blinking in curiosity.

“Surely not about _that?”_

“No. But you had me so distracted that I completely forgot about the books.”

Sorey let out a groan. “Oh, _damn it!”_

Mikleo chuckled in amusement. “It's fine, I'll ask about them next time.”

“You better, because they definitely seemed interesting. I just got caught up with the idea that she couldn't see me.” He proceeded to place a light kiss on Mikleo's head. “You sure you're okay?”

“Yeah, I'm fine. But listen, leaving me with an erection? Not cool, Sorey.”

“Ah, yeah. Sorry!” His cheerful voice expressed that he wasn't apologetic at all. “I might sort it out for you later. Maybe.”

“ _Maybe?!”_ Mikleo exclaimed loudly, causing a few people passing by to look at him strangely. He pouted, lowering his voice. “Oh, I hate you _so_ much.”

“But I did say 'might'. Maybe you need to pay closer attention.”

“Ugh, you are _such_ a pain.”

“Not like you mind said pain.”

Mikleo glared, Sorey laughing as he then sighed and looked ahead, muttering something about Sorey being cocky.

There was a minute of silence before Sorey crept slightly closer, pressing a kiss behind Mikleo's ear, breath against it as he spoke.

“But… If you continue to be a good boy for me, I might just help you out more later.”

Mikleo cleared his throat, obviously willing himself not to blush when there were so many people around, watching him curiously, but a satisfied smile grew on Sorey's face when Mikleo couldn't stop a tint of pink reaching his face regardless. “All right, then.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So imagine if Alisha ends up discovering that they are in fact a couple, and her mind thinks back to this day like... "No, no surely not..."
> 
> Please save her and hide her away from all sinful things
> 
> Thank you for reading! I wanted to explore a slightly more sadistic side to Sorey (I'll be doing this in a couple of later parts), even if I didn't really delve into it completely. I now have up to part 11 definitely planned, two of which are things I've never really seen, so hopefully you're looking forward to them! Next Wednesday's oneshot, however, is a small special thing away from this series to go with my birthday on the same day. (19-years-old... *scream*)
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
